


gravitational singularity

by kcalto



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fake AH Crew, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied OT6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcalto/pseuds/kcalto
Summary: Sometimes, Ryan will say or do or make a face or something that throws Geoff completely off guard. When, after months of offers but never accepting, he gets high with Jeremy. When Michael is upset and asks for Ryan, and Ryan goes without a trace of panic. When Jack gives him a good morning kiss first thing, and he smiles into it. When Gavin drapes himself all over him, and he just laughs, wrapping an arm around him.Sometimes Ryan surprises him by responding to things. Ryan very rarely, nearly never, initiates something.





	gravitational singularity

Sometimes, Ryan will say or do or make a face or _something_ that throws Geoff completely off guard. When, after months of offers but never accepting, he gets high with Jeremy. When Michael is upset and asks for Ryan, and Ryan goes without a trace of panic. When Jack gives him a good morning kiss first thing, and he _smiles_ into it. When Gavin drapes himself all over him, and he just laughs, wrapping an arm around him. 

Seeing physical proof of Ryan getting used to them, even becoming fond of them, thrilled the absolute hell out of him. Sometimes Ryan responds to them like he’s never thought of doing anything different. 

The others are gone, checking in with some of their affiliates down south. 

Ryan’s mouth is on his as he backs them up against the bed, dropping onto it when his knees hit the mattress, and with a hand clenched in the collar of Geoff’s shirt, he drags him and his mouth back toward him. He leans back, lying flat, pulling Geoff along with his hands in his hair. Geoff’s just unbuttoning Ryan’s jeans, nipping a kiss at his jaw, when Ryan pulls away with a groan.

Terrified he’s fucked up, he freezes, staring down at him and watching. Ryan stretches to shuffle through the nightstand drawer, and Geoff grins before he returns, pressing a kiss to his jawline. 

Then, however, Ryan’s shoving something into his hands. He pulls back and stares down at the bottle of lube, and. This isn’t Ryan, Ryan would never give up the opportunity to prep him, or any of them, for that matter, he’d never do this.

“I— For me,” Ryan says, rushed, and Geoff is still confused, staring down at the lube like Ryan just handed him a grenade, because. Oh. 

Sometimes Ryan surprises him by responding to things. Ryan very rarely, nearly never, initiates something.

“You sure?” Geoff asks, because if this is a heat of the moment thing, that’s fine, but, God, he hopes it isn’t, he might physically die if it is.

“Yeah,” he nods, and Geoff _grins_. Setting the lube to the side for now, he catches Ryan’s mouth in a wet hot kiss, savoring the surprised noise from Ryan. Ryan parts his lips easily, not quite pliant or relaxed, but at least letting Geoff take the lead.

He trails open-mouthed kisses from his mouth, along his jaw, down to his neck. With a hand in his hair, he pulls Ryan’s head back just on this side of rough, sucking on his pulse point. Ryan keens, and Geoff is in love, he has to stop to kiss him again. Moving a little faster, Ryan rolls his hips against him, like Geoff forgot what the end goal here was. Except Geoff could never, never ever in a million years, forget this, Ryan blushing and asking for this, Ryan’s hands on his shoulders and neck, bold and grounding. 

Finally, miraculously, he manages to get Ryan’s pants down. 

“How do you want to do this?” He asks, nosing against Ryan’s cheek.

“Whatever’s easiest for you,” he says, which is _not_ an acceptable answer.

Geoff leans back, saying, “you’re the one getting fucked,”

“Yeah, but it’ll be _your_ hand,” and Geoff just sighs. He makes the executive decision that he’d like to watch Ryan, totally selfishly. 

“How long has it been?” Geoff asks softly. He lightly kisses his shoulder, running a hand down his side to make Ryan shiver.

“Never,” he admits, and Geoff just presses a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder again to cover up the surprise on his face. When he looks back up, Ryan is blushing. Geoff wants to wreck him. Gently.

“I’ll go slow,” he promises, and Ryan seems to relax underneath him. 

At the first press of his finger, Ryan tenses again instantly, and Geoff kisses across to his neck as he circles the rim with his finger. He trails sloppy kisses down his throat, scraping his teeth on his jugular just to elicit a breathy groan. When he presses his finger in, Ryan doesn’t freeze as much as he anticipates. 

Encouraged, Geoff starts to work in the first finger. “Good?” He asks, and Ryan chuckles. (His breath hitches when Geoff slides his finger in and out, and _Geoff did that_.)

“Yeah, but you don’t have to go so slow. I’ll be fine,” he says, and Geoff raises an incredulous eyebrow. 

“What if I wanna take my time?” He asks, and maybe it’s his imagination, but Ryan shivers. Geoff sits back, forcing Ryan to spread his legs more as he starts with a second finger.

“You’re good, you’re doing so well,” Geoff says.

“Shut up,” he says, and Geoff just grins, leaning down quickly to kiss his cheek. His cheek which is _blushing_ , still, again. God. This is awesome. 

For a while, he just works his fingers in and out slowly. He’s giving his best go at being methodical, focused on getting Ryan used to this. Ryan’s knee knocks into his shoulder, and Geoff has to appreciate the obscenity of the picture, because here’s Ryan, scary, murderous, _Ryan_ , hard in Geoff’s own bed with two fingers in his ass. If Geoff never saw anything else in his entire life, that’d be okay. This alone is weeks of masturbation material. 

“Talk to me, Rye,” he prompts, because he doesn’t entirely trust Ryan to tell him if he doesn’t like something. Ryan is great, obviously, Geoff trusts him with his own life often enough that he _knows_ that Ryan is someone to be admired in many, many aspects. One of those aspects, however, is not self-preservation, and Ryan’s stupid enough to consider his own well-being nearly last in every situation. 

Geoff isn’t about to unpack all of that with two fingers in Ryan, so, for now, he’s dealing with it by making Ryan _talk to him_ , god damn it. 

“It’s— weird,” he finally says, and Geoff slows, just in case, “not bad, just— it feels like your fingers aren’t supposed to be there,” 

Geoff slows _way_ down, pressing a hot kiss to the inside of Ryan’s knee, before he says, “yell if you want me to stop.” Ryan nods, and now he’s _watching_ Geoff finger him, and, god, it feels like a blessing, he’s in love. 

When Geoff hooks his fingers, Ryan lets out a sharp groan, and, ah, there it is. Ryan is warm and slick and tight, so Geoff does it again, removing his fingers totally before twisting back in at an angle, and Ryan whines above him. 

“Jesus,” Ryan curses, and Geoff grins.

“Is he the one fingering you?” He asks, punctuating the question with another drive against Ryan’s prostate.

Ryan’s face pinches, and he rocks back against him, “Fuck, _Geoff_ ,”

Geoff knows how this could go. Ryan could set his own eager pace, and Geoff, truly, would be honored to just let Ryan fuck himself on his hand. He might even have to ask him about that later. Tonight, though, Geoff has his own plans and hopes, and he’s going to lovingly destroy Ryan. 

He leans over him, pressing his lips to Ryan’s as he eases in a third finger. Ryan has one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his shoulders like a lifeline. His legs jerk, trying to close despite Geoff being in the way. 

Geoff is well aware that he’s stretching Ryan properly now, watching his face for any discomfort. Instead, Ryan moans like it’s being ripped from his lungs, back arching up, bowing slightly to meet him, and Geoff will remember this for the rest of his fucking life. He scratches a finger against the fun spot once more, just a reminder it’s still there. Ryan _mewls._

“Oh, fuck,” Ryan breathes, eyes closing as Geoff eases his fingers nearly all the way out. “Can you— _nngh_ ,” perhaps Geoff deliberately presses down then.

“Can I what?” He hums, like he’s not ready to shoot off now just from the sight of Ryan like this. 

“Fuck me, touch me, _something_ ,” and this is the single greatest moment of Geoff’s life.

Geoff kisses Ryan’s cheek, slowing his fingers as he speaks, “I wanna try something,” 

“ _Geoff,_ ” Ryan starts, grinding down on him. With his other hand, Geoff pins Ryan’s hip down to the bed. If he truly wanted, Ryan could force some give from his hold, but that is not the point, and Ryan whines. 

“Let me make you come like this,” he says, and Ryan stares at him until understanding hits, because then he’s dropping his head back with a mumbled curse. Geoff wants to do this all day.

“You don’t— oh,” and then another ruined noise escapes him when Geoff purposefully moves his fingers in and out, massaging against his prostate with every thrust. 

Ryan opens his mouth, but any response is strangled with a whine, and Geoff will forever and always be in love with this. He’s slack-jawed, head thrown back like he’s in a damn porno, and then he says—

“Geoff, _please_ ,” and Geoff, to his credit, only freezes for a second. He isn’t the type to carry a bucket list, never really saw the point, but if he had one, he’d now be able to cross off ‘make Ryan beg’ and the sub-goal of ‘make Ryan beg with only his fingers’.

If he wasn’t moving his fingers in earnest before, he damn well is now. 

With his back arched and shaking like a leaf, Ryan moans as Geoff’s fingers fuck into him fast and hard. Ryan utters a single curse before he comes, hand gripping Geoff’s bicep hard enough to bruise, and Geoff does not give a single shit. His hips jerk lewdly, and he clenches around Geoff’s fingers so tight it’s almost painful. 

Geoff is the luckiest man in the world. 

As Ryan breathes, panting, Geoff wipes his hand on the sheets.

“Don’t do that, you’ll ruin the sheets,” Ryan admonishes, still breathing hard, and the effect is lost on him. 

He rolls his eyes, “as if lube hasn’t been dripping out of your ass this whole time,” and Ryan’s face reddens. Geoff leans down to kiss him, and Ryan seems to have recovered, because he reaches for his pants, unbuttoning them, and, “you don’t have to do that,” 

“Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, obviously, but—“

“Then shut the hell up, and let me,” he says, leaning up and stealing a kiss. Geoff lets him, fuck, he’d let Ryan do anything at this point. 

Later, when Ryan’s helping Geoff load the dirty sheet into the wash, he asks, rather less casually than he would prefer, “was it good?” 

“Are you kidding?” Ryan says, staring at him owlishly. Geoff shrugs, because his world might end if somehow he ruined it for him, but Ryan can’t know that. “Is it always that good, or was it just—?” Ryan asks, and, god help him, he’s embarrassed. 

Geoff just smiles, because now he’s making _plans_ , Ryan deserves all the thoroughly planned orgasms. “No, uh, it’s pretty consistent,” he says, and Ryan nods, like Geoff just mentioned the weather. Ryan’s only starting the wash, so he crowds him, winding his arms around his stomach and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “And, Rye, that was just three fingers,” and Ryan might let out a sigh at that, but he’s schooling his expression much more now. 

“I’m well aware,” he hums. Geoff laughs against his neck as he says, “something to look forward to,” and, oh dear god, is that _hope_ in his voice?

“The others will be home tomorrow,” he says, and Ryan’s dilating pupils betray everything.

“You don’t think—“ he starts, cutting himself off, and he is the only one who underestimates his importance, his _equal importance_ , in this situation. 

“If they find out about this, clear your schedule,” Geoff warns. Ryan smiles, ducking his head, and, god, Geoff loves him, this is gonna be great.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while sick and on ungodly amounts of cold medicine, and it was entirely a shameless excuse for me to practice writing smut so uh. Enjoy?


End file.
